Ténèbres blanches
by Ti Cathy
Summary: Sous l'emprise d'un puissant filtre d'amour, Harry quitte Pourdlard se rend chez Voldemort. Celui-ci, ravi de l'avoir à sa portée pour pouvoir ENFIN lui faire du mal, ne risque pas de le laisser filer et lui laissera une marque indélébile... HPLV Mpreg
1. Rentrée et Amortentia

Salut ! Cela fait loooooooongtemps que je n'ai pas posté ! ^^' Mais je suis là et je vous poste le premier chapitre de la fiction dont je vous avais parlé ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Enjoie !

* * *

**Titre :** Ténèbres blanches

**Disclaimer :** J'aurais bien aimé avoir un tel génie mais non, Harry Potter est et restera à J. K Rowling

**Rating :** M pour la suite je préfère être prudente

**Paring :** Harry/Voldemort (en mode Tom Marvolo Riddle, je suis pas zoophile...)

**Note :** Notez la formidable oxymore du titre !

* * *

**/!\ Je change quelque peu l'histoire. Dans ma fiction, Harry est intervenu et a sauvé Dumbledore de Snape. Donc le vieux fou n'est pas mort ! Deuxième chose, je change pratiquement tout sur l'Amortentia (sauf le fait que ce soit le plus puissant filtre d'amour)/!\**

* * *

Bonjour. Je me présente, je suis Ti Cathy. Je suis une écrivaine née de moldu. Si je prends la plume, en ce froid hiver des années deux-milles, c'est pour vous conter une histoire : celle d'Harry Potter. Non ! Ne partez pas en vous disant "On la connaît, c'est bon !" ! Je vais vous narrer la véritable histoire. Ce qui s'est réellement passé. Vous méritez de savoir. _Ils _méritent que leur histoire soit sue de tous. C'est pourquoi je publie cet écrit. Pour que la légende perdure, à travers les âges...

* * *

Tout a commencé le jour de la rentrée de notre héros en septième année. Notre Golden Boy retrouvait ses amis, tout en marchant pour aller en potion.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, pendant l'été ? demanda Seamus.

- Je suis allé en Espagne avec mes parents ! répondit Dean, qui était en effet bien bronzé. Et toi Harry ?

- Et bien, j'ai passé un mois chez les Dursley puis l'autre avec Ron et Hermione.

- Au fait Harry, tant que j'y pense ! s'exclama Dean en fouillant dans son sac puis en lui tendant un paquet cadeau, c'est pour toi de la part de la maison Gryffondor. Si ça te plaît pas, c'est Seamus qu'il faut frapper !

Le brun rigola puis déchira le papier en leur répétant que ce n'était pas la peine. Il découvrit une fine chaîne en argent où pendait un anneau.

- Regarde, l'informa Seamus, il y a des runes gravées dessus. On l'a faite ensorceler pour qu'elle te protège.

- Fallait pas les amis...

- Elle te plaît ?

- Beaucoup. Merci infiniment !

Et il s'empressa de l'accrocher à son cou. Cependant, en levant les bras pour parvenir à attacher le collier, il fit lever son tee-shirt, révélant deux petites boules à son aine. S'apercevant du silence, il leva le regard vers les têtes éberluées de ses camarades.

- Quoi ?

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Harry ? demanda Seamus.

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit, son mode je-sais-tout activé :

- En fait, un matin, on s'est réveillés avant Harry et on l'a vu qui dormait torse nu.

- Il faisait chaud !

- Du coup, quand il a vu ça, Ron a eu une illumination et il s'est mis à sourire d'un air diabolique. Dans l'après-midi, on se promenait côté moldu quand il est rentré soudainement dans une échoppe de pierceur on nous tenant chacun par une main. Et là, il a poussé Harry en avant il a dit qu'on venait pour lui faire faire un piercing. Le pauvre Harry était tétanisé et il a dit non directement. Mais Ron lui a dit qu'il était un trouillard et qu'il crevait de peur en réalité. Alors là, Harry s'est fâché et il a dit au pierceur qu'il voulait un piercing surface aine.

- Refais voir ! demanda directement Dean.

Harry leva alors son tee-shirt, gêné d'être le centre de l'attention. Étant donné qu'il était fin et qu'il avait des hanches plutôt larges, féminines et prononcées, le piercing lui allait parfaitement.

- Vous êtes des dingues !

- Monsieur Potter ! retentit la voix glaciale du professeur Snape. Quand vous aurez fini de vous déshabiller, peut-être nous feriez-vous l'honneur de rentrer en classe !

Le brun rabaissa directement son haut, rouge de honte sous les rires moqueurs des serpentards. Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Bah alors Potty, on devient dévergondé ? lui susurra Malfoy à l'oreille. J'espère pour toi que ton piercing va s'infecter et que tu vas garder une grosse pustule pleine de pus pour le restant de ta vie.

- Attention la fouine, tu confonds mon cas avec tes propres expériences ! Peut-être est-ce un premier symptôme de vieillesse ?

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir avant de rentrer en classe, suivi de près par ses deux «gardes du corps» qui grognèrent après lui avant de suivre Draco. Fier de sa réplique, Harry entra à son tour et vint s'asseoir entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Aujourd'hui, commença le professeur, nous allons travailler sur l'Amortentia. Potter, peut-être pouvez-vous me dire les effets de cette potion ?

Aussitôt, Hermione leva la main.

- Je ne sais pas professeur, avoua le brun.

- Affligeant. Cela fera quinze points en moins pour Gryffondor. Alors... Monsieur Weasley ?

- Je ne sais pas professeur.

- Monsieur Finnigan ?

- Je ne sais pas professeur.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il comme s'il était un acteur de tragédie. Existe-t-il seulement un Gryffondor auquel il reste un tant soit peu de cervelle ? Draco, expliquez-nous.

Celui-ci fit un petit sourire satisfait en direction du survivant puis recracha son cours :

- L'Amortentia est le plus puissant filtre d'amour. C'est le plus dangereux étant donné qu'il fait seulement ressortir de façon extrême nos propres désirs.

- Exact. Ce n'est pas une potion que l'on boit puisqu'elle est extrêmement nocive une fois ingurgitée. Elle dégage des vapeurs qui nous font tomber sous son effet. Ces vapeurs prennent l'odeur de la personne désirée au fond de nous. Vingt points pour Serpentard.

Hermione leva la main. Snape soupira un grand coup puis demanda :

- Oui miss Granger ?

- Le professeur Slughorn m'en a fait respirer pourtant je n'ai eu.

- Il faut un certain temps avant que la potion ne fasse effet. Vous n'avez pas dû en respirer assez. Bon, les instructions sont au tableau et les ingrédients dans le placard. Allez !

Tous les élèves se précipitèrent en même temps vers l'armoire et le cours put réellement commencer. Harry venait juste d'ajouter les épines de porc-épique et attendait que sa potion prenne la couleur bordeaux qu'elle devait arborer. Cependant, elle se mit à fumer dangereusement et à prendre une teinte grisâtre. Par instinct de survie, il s'éloigna de la marmite et eut raison car celle-ci explosa.

- Potter ! siffla le maître de potion. Est-ce qu'en plus de vous trouer la peau on vous a aussi percé la cervelle ? N'êtes-vous pas capable de simplement suivre un protocole ?

- J'ai oublié de tourner ma potion...

- Incapable ! grogna-t-il dans sa barbe. Vous viendrez ce soir en retenue pour réparer vos bêtises !

La potion de Neville éclata à son tour.

- Et celles de vos camarades ! ajouta alors l'homme sinistre avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations en faisant voler sa cape comme il savait si bien le faire.

* * *

Après le dîner, Harry se dirigea vers les cachots pour rejoindre le professeur de potion. Il traîna des pieds afin d'arriver le moins vite possible, observant les mouvements des personnes dans les tableaux et regardant des fois devant lui pour ne heurter personne. Il finit malheureusement devant l'antre de Snape. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et toqua à la porte. À peine l'eut-il fait que la celle-ci s'ouvrit sur les cheveux noirs gras du tyran.

- Entrez Potter, dit-il froidement en se décalant.

Quand Harry pénétra dans la salle de classe vide, il frissonna en sentant le regard glacial du maître de potion sur lui.

- J'ai autre chose à faire que de surveiller des incapables. Alors vous allez nettoyer tous ces chaudrons en silence. Je reviendrai dans deux heures.

Et il quitta la pièce. Mais dans son entrain à s'en aller, il oublia de donner à son élève le masque de protection obligatoire quand on manipule l'Amortentia...

* * *

Harry avait en ce moment la tête dans un chaudron. Les manches retroussées, il avait dans ses mains une éponge et frottait les parois de la marmite. Bien sûr, il avait interdiction d'utiliser la magie... Le reste des mixtures lui tombait sur les cheveux, le faisant grimacer de dégoût. Il avait chaud, il transpirait. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il rêvait où il y avait une odeur de... de sang dans l'air ? Il inspira quelques fois. Mais oui ! Il ne rêvait pas ! Ça sentait bien l'hémoglobine ! Il regarda partout autour de lui, puis, ne voyant rien, haussa les épaules et retourna à son travail. Tant pis !

Plus les minutes passaient, et plus Harry se sentait fiévreux. Il haletait, les joues rouges. L'odeur de sang était encore plus forte. Le brun lança un «tempus», et vit qu'il était là depuis une heure et demi. Il avait fait les trois-quarts, alors il redoubla d'ardeur. Le problème était que plus il se dépêchait, plus sa respiration devenait hachée et erratique, et plus ses inhalations se faisaient fortes et rapides. L'odeur lui montait donc à la tête. Le pire étant qu'elle n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Au contraire.

Quand Snape revint, Harry venait juste de finir.

- J'ai fini professeur. J'y vais, dit-il rapidement avant de s'enfuir.

Il rentra au dortoir, et ignora les appels des autres qui lui demandaient comment ça c'était passé. Il fila plutôt à la douche et fit couler sur lui l'eau la plus glacée possible. Puis il se laissa glisser contre la paroi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se sentait bizarre. Il n'avait pas encore décidé si c'était bon ou mauvais, agréable ou désagréable. Tout son corps était en feu et malgré l'eau froide, rien ne changeait. Il arrêta donc l'eau et se mit à réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux et bizarrement, un visage se dessina dans son esprit. Une tête, fine mais pas trop. Puis des cheveux ébènes. Des yeux sombres et charmeurs, qui devinrent par la suite d'un rouge écarlate. Harry fronça les sourcils. Qui était-ce ? Une étrange chaleur se répandit en lui à cette vue. Quand enfin il reconnut le visage, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Voldemort ! L'homme était Tom Marvolo Riddle ! Étrangement, cette découverte ne le dégoûta pas. Au contraire. Il se sentait... excité ? Il referma les yeux. Aussitôt, Tom réapparut et il se mit à parler. Sa voix était suave et mystérieuse, totalement différente de celle sifflante qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre et elle le fit frissonner.

- Viens, Harry. Je t'attends.

Le reste du corps de sa némésis apparut, nu comme au premier jour. Il était finement musclé et d'une pâleur aristocratique. Harry se vit avancer. Il découvrit qu'il était aussi dénudé. Il se blottit comme le Dark Lord, et celui-ci passa ses bras autour de lui. Avec deux doigts, il prit le menton d'Harry et le força à le regarder. Puis ses lèvres charnues se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser devint sauvage, puis un lit apparut.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le vrai Harry refit surface. Il chassa ces pensées malsaines de son esprit et frissonna. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Depuis quand Voldemort avait cette apparence ? Cette voix ? Ce regard ? Depuis quand avait-il ce genre de rêve ? Depuis quand avec lui ?! Encore, un autre homme, il aurait compris, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait passé le stade du questionnement à propos de son orientation sexuelle. Remarque, dans son rêve, Tom n'était pas mal du tout. Non, encore mieux que ça. Rha ! Non ! Pas encore ! Et puis d'abord, depuis quand l'appelait-il Tom ? La voix de celui-ci retentit alors à nouveau, toujours aussi tentatrice :

- Viens Harry. Je t'attends.

Le petit brun secoua la tête, sortit de la douche, et se coucha sans un mot.

Les jours qui suivirent furent abominables pour le pauvre Golden Boy. Plus les jours passaient, et plus _il _était présent dans son esprit. Il avait même commencé à envahir ses rêves ! Harry se réveillait donc le lendemain, avec un _léger _problème à régler. Et quand on dort dans un dortoir, c'est pas génial génial... Il espérait juste ne pas avoir fait de bruit pendant qu'il dormait... Le brun s'éloigna donc des ses amis, de peur qu'ils ne découvrent son secret. L'Élu finit pourtant par succomber totalement, ne pensant même plus que c'était sale, ou dégoûtant. Il entendait sa voix de plus en plus souvent, l'écoutant répéter son «Viens Harry. Je t'attends». Harry aimait quand Tom prononçait son prénom. Comme dans un murmure : «Harry... Harry...».

Alors qu'il sortait d'un rêve particulièrement érotique, Harry trouva enfin la solution. Tout encore émoustillé de par son songe, tremblant d'excitation, les joues rouges et la respiration hachée, il pensa :

- Je vais aller le rejoindre. Tu m'attendais ? Me voilà.

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous avez envie de me tuer ? Si oui c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup ! Ma cousine va me harceler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si je ne mets pas que l'idée du piercing vient d'elle alors voilà, je le dis officiellement : l'idée à l'origine ne vient pas de moi !

Ca vous plaît ? C'est nul ? Dites-le moi par review je ne mords pas ! ^^


	2. J'me tire !

Salut ! Je reviens pour vous poster la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Enjoie !

* * *

**Titre :** Ténèbres blanches

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter restera toujours à R. K Rowling

**Rating :** M mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Loin de là.

**Paring :** HPLV

* * *

Un grand merci à **A, Kiki-p, Mackensy, Babylon, ankana87, Waricel, Chadeauw, Maly, Yumiko-no-Tamashi, Yumikai-chan, aeka881, Luunai, Dadoumarine et Kahorie pour leurs reviews !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

A : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer camarade ! :)

Kiki-p : Salut ! Voilà la suite que tu attendais ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! ^^

Babylon : Le début t'a plu ? Je suis contente ! La suite nous réserve pleeeein de choses ! J'ai pas fini ! ;) Vous allez encore devoir me supporter un peu !

ankana87 : La suite est là ! Ravie de voir que ce premier chapitre t'a plu ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-là !

Chadeauw : Ma fic te plait ? C'est vrai ? Ca me fait plaisir ! Moi aussi les HPLV me plaisent beaucoup ! Je dirai même que c'est mon couple préféré ! Voilà la suite bonne lecture !

Maly : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

* * *

La seule chose qu'Harry pensa quand il se retrouva coincé dans son propre esprit fut : «Plus jamais». Au moins, il avait appris quelque chose, pensa-t-il avec ironie. Quand on était sous l'emprise de l'Amortentia, c'était comme si un autre être prenait possession de son corps, pendant qu'on était obligé de regarder sans rien pouvoir faire. Au début, on pouvait reprendre le contrôle pendant de brefs instants mais plus le temps passait, moins ces moments étaient fréquents. Le pire fut quand «Harry2.0» -comme il s'était mis à appeler l'entité qui lui avait gentiment piqué sa place- décida de rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Voldemort pour lui déclarer sa flamme.

- Non ! non ! non ! N'y va pas ! Tu veux crever ou quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je suis aussi impuissant ?! pensa-t-il alors. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?

Encore un peu et il en aurait pleuré de dépit.

- Bon, ben je suis dans le crottin de sombral... Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Et arrête d'être fier de ton idée toi !

* * *

Les cours du professeur Binns était quelque chose auquel on devait assister une fois dans sa vie. Oui. Une fois était le bon chiffre. On y va et on ne veut plus jamais revenir ! Pourtant, l'histoire de la magie était une matière passionnante mais cet enseignant avait une manière d'enseigner tellement monocorde, tellement morne et atone que cela rendait son cours impossible à suivre sans s'endormir, même pour Hermione. C'était pour cela que beaucoup d'élèves profitaient de ce cours faire un peu tout et n'importe quoi, tout cela dans le silence et la discrétion les plus complets. Ron parlait avec les autres gryffondors d'un sujet qui semblait être assez sérieux au vu de son froncement de sourcils. Hermione tentait d'écouter le cours, secouant la tête pour se réveiller quand elle commençait à s'endormir. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle abandonna et sortit un livre sur l'histoire de la magie, la vraie. Harry, quant à lui, continuait sans relâche à essayer de trouver le plan parfait pour quitter Poudlard, en vain. Sa feuille de cours était jonchée de schémas et de dessins de Tom, ses yeux carmins et envoutants le fixant comme si le dark lord était le but final à atteindre. Ce qui n'était pas faux ma foi... Après un énième plan voué à l'échec, Harry froissa la feuille de rage, puis écarquilla les yeux d'horreur avant de la déplier, de la lisser avec le plat de la main et de murmurer :

- Pardon pardon Tom. Je te redessinerai, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller. Allez, tiens bon...

Il s'arrêta quand son voisin de table commença à le regarder comme s'il était fou et bon pour sainte mangouste. Il lui fit un sourire crispé pour le rassurer puis retourna à ses plans. À la fin de l'heure, il avait quelques idées de plus mais rien de concret. Il plia ses affaires et sortit de la salle. À peine fut-il sortit que Ron et les autres gryffondors l'accostèrent.

- Harry ! s'exclama le jeune Weasley, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

Il essaya de s'en aller mais les autres le retinrent.

- Harry ! On est tes amis non ? Tu peux nous faire confiance tu sais ? Parle-nous ! On veux t'aider ! Simplement on ne peut pas si tu ne dis rien ! dit Hermione d'un ton triste.

- Qui vous dis que je ne vais pas bien ?

- Ça se voit ! Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, et tu ne nous parles plus du jour au lendemain. On s'inquiète nous !

Cette phrase fit taire Harry. Soudain, dans sa tête, il entendit à nouveau :

- Viens Harry. Je t'attends.

Cela le fit frissonner. Il se rappela qu'il devait se dépêcher. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Tom. Il en avait besoin. Seulement, il ne pouvait y arriver seul. Ça, il l'avait très bien compris. Il réfléchit donc à toute allure à quelque chose à dire. Il devait être particulièrement en forme parce qu'il trouva un mensonge parfaitement plausible très rapidement.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait coupable. Je... C'est juste que... Voldemort est de plus en plus présent ces derniers temps et je me suis dit que... que je devais me préparer à aller chercher les horcruxes, voilà. Je m'y attendais, mais quand ça arrive, là, comme ça...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il reçut une bombe rousse dans les bras.

- Oh, Harry... Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? Je viens avec toi.

Ho non non non. Ça c'était pas bon.

- Non Hermione. Tu sais très bien que c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul.

Et pour appuyer ses propos, il souleva ses cheveux et montra sa cicatrice.

- Il y a eu trop de morts cause de moi. J'irai seul, et ce n'est pas négociable. Par contre, vous pouvez m'aider ici. Vous pouvez m'aider à sortir d'ici.

- Pourquoi ? Il suffit de demander à Dumbledore.

Là, il eut un bug. Puis il se sentit très con. Il se félicita pour son mensonge plus que parfait. Tellement bien fait qu'il avait failli y croire lui-même. En plus, grâce à lui, le vieux fou allait lui-même le faire sortir de son école !

- Bien sûr ! fit-il en se tapant le front. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ?

- On a en DCFM et on a fini, on a qu'à aller voir Dumbledore après, proposa Hermione.

- Très bonne idée !

- Au fait, à quoi il ressemble le prof de cette année ? demanda Ron.

- Ron, tu me désespères... Le directeur l'a présenté au banquet. Il s'appelle monsieur Loica. C'est le grand blond avec le visage oval et les joues creuses.

- Ha ! Celui avec la bouche en cul-de-poule et l'air coincé ?

- Ronald Weasley ! Un peu de respect !

- Je le respecterai s'il est compétent !

- Allons-y... souffla-t-elle, vaincue.

* * *

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle monsieur Loica et je serai votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Cette année, nous allons parler des elfes.

- C'est tout ? Il est sérieux ? chuchota Ron. On en a rien à fiche des elfes, nous ! On pourrait voir... Je sais pas moi... les informulés !

- Vous avez dit quelque chose monsieur Weasley ? dit-il sur un ton hautain et sec, envoyant une nuée de postillons sur les élèves du premier rang.

- Je me disais juste que ça faisait un peu léger pour des septièmes années.

- Vous voulez faire le cours à ma place peut-être ? Allez-y, je vous en prie !

- Moi non mais je suis sûr que Harry serait plus compétent !

-Ho non... Ron, pourquoi as-tu dis ça ? pensa le concerné, désespéré.

- Monsieur Potter ? siffla-t-il d'une manière bien trop doucereuse.

Les élèves se protégèrent de la pluie de salive qui leur dégringola dessus avec une moue de profond dégoût.

- Venez sur l'estrade.

Harry s'exécuta et jeta un regard noir à Ron qui haussa les épaules d'un air désolé. Excuses qui contrastaient avec son sourire amusé.

- Vous qui êtes si intelligent, faites nous donc cours. Vous serez professeur cette semaine et je serai élève.

- Toute la semaine ?

- Toute la semaine.

Et sur ces mots, il alla s'asseoir à la place du survivant, à côté d'un Ron tout blanc.

- Et bien... hésita Harry.

- Très intelligent ma foi.

Les serpentards ricanèrent.

- Alors, aujourd'hui, on va s'entraîner au Patronus, dit-il, ignorant la remarque. L'année dernière, on n'a vu que la théorie alors...

- Auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de finir vos phrases ?

Harry eut alors une idée culottée.

- Monsieur Loica, écoutez le cours au lieu de m'interrompre. À moins que vous ne sachiez déjà faire le Patronus ?

Le professeur serra les dents. Sa propre punition se retournait contre lui.

- Bien sûr, cracha-t-il.

- Alors montrez-nous. Bien évidemment, je veux qu'il ait une forme animale, étant donné votre niveau.

Le professeur -maintenant élève- se leva, puis lança le sort. Seul un Patronus sans forme sortit de la baguette. Furieux et humilié, il se rassit sous les rires des élèves.

- Bien. Veillez ne plus déranger le cours pour des raisons futiles à l'avenir. Donc !À nous. Pour ceux sachant déjà le faire, je vous donnerai à étudier autre chose.

À la fin du cours, les élèves ressortirent contents. Harry était vraiment un bon professeur. Draco Malfoy, quant à lui, fulminait. Saint-Potter faisait son intéressant et tout le monde l'applaudissait...

* * *

Arrivés devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry se tourna vers ses amis et demanda :

- Qui connaît le mot-de-passe ?

Seul un silence lui répondit.

- Ok... Comment on fait alors ?

- Je vais essayer, dit Hermione en s'avançant pour faire face à la gargouille. Chocogrenouille.

Rien ne se passa.

- Tarte au citron. Suçacide. Fizwizbiz. Patacitrouille ! Bulles baveuses !

- Hermione ! Hermione ! la calma Ron. Du calme ! Tu permets que j'essaie ?

- Vas-y, fit-elle, sceptique quant aux chances de réussite de son ami.

- Dragée surprise aux crottes de nez, déclara celui-ci.

La gargouille se déplaça sur le côté et un escalier apparut.

- Hé ! Bien joué ! s'exclama Harry.

Hermione, quant à elle, boudait.

- Bah quoi ? fit Ron en la regardant.

- Il n'empêche qu'il a vraiment un problème mental de plus en plus important, remarqua Harry. Non mais c'est quoi ce mot-de-passe ?!

Soudain, la voix de Tom retentit dans l'esprit d'Harry qui se déconnecta de la réalité.

- Viens Harry. Je t'attends.

Il revit son portrait. Le même que la première fois. Toujours aussi beau, presque immortel. Avec ses yeux carmins qui ne regardait que lui. Il avait l'impression d'être le centre du monde quand Tom le regardait comme ça. Le centre de _son _monde. Et ça le faisait frissonner de plaisir.

- Redit encore mon prénom. S'il te plaît, susurra Harry.

- Harry. Harry. Viens. Je t'attends. Har...

- ...Ry ! Harry ! Ouvre les yeux ! Houhou ! Ronald Weasley appelle Harry Potter !

Harry secoua la tête. Sa première envie fut de fusiller Ron sur place pour l'avoir sortit de son songe. Puis il se dit que ça n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement.

- Tu t'es mis à délirer d'un coup, renseigna Hermione. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur ! Ça va ? Tu ne veux pas aller voir Pomfresh ?

- Non ! Ça va. Je te le jure. On y va ?

- Oui. Mais si ça ne va pas tu le dis immédiatement !

- D'accord 'mione, je le dirai.

- Bon. Alors allons-y.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent enfin dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci leva la tête de ses papiers et fixa les nouveaux venus par dessus ses lunettes en demies-lunes.

- Bonjour mes enfants ! Asseyez-vous ! Bonbon au citron ?

- Non merci professeur, répondit poliment le trio d'or.

- Que me vaut votre visite ?

Harry prit la parole :

- Il me faudrait une autorisation de sortie de Poudlard pour une durée indéterminée.

Le directeur devint sérieux et le toisa avec méfiance.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je désirerais partir à la recherche des Horcruxes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Dumbledore perdit alors toute méfiance et lui dit :

- Cela me désole que tu aies à faire ça, Harry.

- C'est mon destin. Ce pourquoi je suis sur Terre. Vous le savez professeur. Arrêtez d'être désolé alors que vous ne l'êtes pas.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

- Tu as raison mon garçon. Tu pars seul ?

- Oui. J'y tiens. Plus personne ne mourra par ma faute.

Le directeur lui tendit un papier qu'il venait de remplir et de signer. Harry jubila. Ça y était ! Il venait de franchir une étape de plus dans son voyage vers Tom !

- Je te souhaite de réussir Harry. Sincèrement.

- Merci professeur.

Hermione enlaça Harry.

- Tu vas me manquer, dit-elle, la tête dans son cou.

Ron donna un coup de poing affectif dans son épaule.

- Reviens vite.

Harry leur sourit puis dit :

- Bon ben... J'y vais.

- Harry ! l'appela Dumbledore.

Le concerné se retourna. Son directeur lui tendait l'épée de Gryffondor.

- Prends ça avec toi.

Harry la prit et remercia le vieil homme, puis sortit de la pièce sous les regards de Ron et Hermione. Il lui fallut traverser toute l'école avant d'arriver aux grilles de Poudlard. Il les inspecta puis vit une fente, avec une flèche : «Chers élèves, pour sortir, glissez l'autorisation ici». Le garçon s'exécuta puis les portes s'ouvrirent comme par magie et une voix enregistrée retentit :

- Il vous suffira de dire votre nom pour pénétrer à nouveau dans Poudlard. Vous avez un an à partir de maintenant pour revenir. Bon Voyage.

- C'est ça. À vous aussi.

Et il se mit en route.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chapitre de transition dans lequel il ne se passe pas grand chose mais bon, il en faut ! Je me mets à la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review même pour dire deux mots ça fait vachement plaisir ! (Notre salaire en quelque sorte ! ^^)

A la prochaine ! (dans deux semaines normalement)

Ti Cathy, pour vous servir !


	3. Dans la forêt

Salut salut ! Me revoilà ! Ce chapitre-ci est très court, désolée !

* * *

**Titre :** Ténèbres blanches

**Disclaimer :** R. K Rowling, encore une fois

**Paring :** HPLV

**Rating :** M pour plus tard

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Waricel, ankana87, Luunai, Dadoumarine, Yukimai-chan, Yumiko-no-Tamashi, Chadeauw, Sedinette Michaelis, stormtrooper2, Angela. rx **pour leurs reviews !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Chadeauw: Coucou ! C'est vrai que le temps passe beaucoup moins vite quand on attends quelque chose ! En tous cas la suite est là ! Sinon pour ta question j'expliquerai tout ! :) Mais pas tout de suite ! ;)

ankana87: Salut ! En fait moi j'aime bien Ron ! (même si j'apprécie les fictions où c'est un salaud et que ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré) Ce n'est pas le plus intelligent, certes, mais s'il l'était ce ne serait plus Ron ! Il croit bien faire !

* * *

Cette année-là était particulièrement froide. Malgré le fait que l'on soit en septembre, les températures descendaient souvent en dessous de zéro. Cela était encore pire la nuit. Un vent glacé soufflait en rafales, sifflant dangereusement et soulevant les branches. Avec le noir de la nuit, les silhouettes des arbres qui penchaient comme s'ils allaient se déraciner paraissaient des monstres mutants. Ces ombres trompaient l'œil. Était-ce une créature, attirée par la présence humaine et les hormones relâchées sur le coup de l'épouvante ? Était-ce seulement un arbre ou une pierre, déformée par les ténèbres ? On tremblait, le corps se mouvait de lui-même pour se mettre en position fœtale. Le froid s'introduisait dans notre corps puis, vicieux, venait paralyser les os, un par un. Quand on s'en rendait compte, il était trop tard. On était gelé. De froid ? De peur ? Merlin seul savait. Dans tous les cas, on était à la merci de la nuit. Protégé par un duvet pour les chanceux savant métamorphoser une pierre en sac de couchage, sinon seulement recouvert de ses vêtements et de ses bras. Les monstres d'auparavant s'infiltrait dans l'esprit, hantant les rêves et rendant le sommeil encore plus agité.

Harry avait expérimenté cela. Une fois. La pire nuit de toute sa vie. Il était persuadé que maintenant, le noir lui ferait peur. Quand le monde se plongerait dans les ténèbres absolues, les souvenirs de cette nuit viendraient hanter ses pensées... La nuit d'après, quand il ne put plus distinguer un être vivant d'un végétal, la peur et l'appréhension avaient envahi son âme. Puis, d'instinct, il avait appelé Tom. Mué par l'énergie de la terreur, il y avait mis tout son cœur. Et pour la première fois, Tom, son Tom avait répondu à son appel. Les autres fois, c'était lui qui venait lui rendre visite quand il jugeait le moment opportun. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois-ci, il ne l'avait pas ignoré. Il l'avait rassuré. Lui avait appris que les monstres était des arbres. Avait fait fuir les créatures. Il avait réchauffé son corps, de sa voix grave et douce. Il avait pris toute la place dans ses rêves. Harry avait senti une présence rassurante dans son esprit, comme si on l'enveloppait avec du bien-être. Tom n'avait cessé de lui parler, le berçant avec les intonations de sa voix. Harry s'était endormi. Il avait bien dormi. Et, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il l'avait vu. Oui oui, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il l'avait bien vu. Son sourire. Le sourire de Tom...

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry était dans la nature. Il approchait. Il le sentait. Il était proche. Bientôt, ils seraient réunis. Harry hocha la tête avec détermination. Tous les jours, il marchait. Il ne savait où, mais ses jambes, son âme, semblaient savoir. Cela suffisait. Il faisait confiance à son instinct. Jetant un «Tempus» de temps en temps, il marchait toute la matinée. Quand il trouvait quelque chose à manger, il prenait quelques minutes. Sinon il jetait un sort de réchauffe à ses vêtements, puis entraînait sa magie. Et enfin il reprenait sa route. Il avait longtemps regretté de ne pas avoir pris un sac à dos, avec sa cape, sa carte et de la nourriture. Ha ! La nourriture ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour un bon steak ! Ça lui apprendra à foncer et partir sans réfléchir ! La cape aurait été utile aussi... Mais la carte ne lui aurait servi à rien dans le manoir de Tom... Bon ! De toute façon, il comptait revenir à Poudlard un jour alors... Au pire il demanderait à Ron et Hermione de lui envoyer ses affaires par hibou...

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand il vit qu'il était arrivé à une rivière. Aussitôt, il se jeta à quatre-pattes et commença à boire jusqu'à plus soif. Quand il fut désaltéré, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi ne pas user de la métamorphose pour avoir une gourde et ainsi transporter de l'eau ? Cela permettrait de ne pas mourir déshydraté. Convaincu que c'était une bonne idée, il regarda autour de lui, et sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa vers un caillou de taille moyenne et prononça la formule de métamorphose. Il pensa à une gourde. Avec une hanse, pour la porter plus facilement. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, l'objet de ses désirs de trouvait là. Le seul problème était que la gourde était en pierre, et sans ouverture pour y mettre l'eau. Harry grogna. Il eut alors une idée. Il attrapa une buche, qui flottait dans le cours d'eau, et la ramena à terre. Il se concentra, puis recommença la procédure. Il se concentra le plus fort qu'il put. Il visualisa la gourde la plus simple possible. Et cela paya. Une gourde se trouvait là, en bois, sans décoration ni peinture, avec un bouchon tout simple. Il y avait aussi une toute petite hanse. Parfait. Il sourit de contentement et put la remplir à ras-bord.

À peine eut-il mit le bouchon en place que des bruits de pas retentirent. Aussitôt, il se cacha dans les buissons à côté et se mit à observer autour de lui, aux aguets. Une personne, sortit de Merlin sait où, apparut. Le jeune garçon marcha vers la rivière et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il soupira de contentement. Le jeune devait avoir entre quinze et dix-sept ans. Il avait la peau matte et des yeux couleur olive. Ses cheveux était châtains et assez épais. Il avait des traits assez fins et il était petit -plus qu'Harry, c'était pour dire. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures et chantonnait tout en faisant tremper ses pieds nus dans l'eau. Harry profita que l'inconnu soit dans ses pensées pour sortir sa baguette et avancer à pas de loup vers le jeune homme de dos. Quand il fut assez près, il hurla tout en le menaçant de sa baguette.

- On ne bouge plus !

Le jeune eut alors une réaction inattendu qui laissa Harry pantois : il se mit à hurler.

- Ha !

Quand il fut calmé, il se mit à vociférer.

- Non mais ça va pas ?! T'as voulu me tuer ou quoi ?! J'ai failli faire un infarctus, imbécile ! Ouais, tu voulais me tuer ! Tu sais que je suis cardiaque alors tu m'as fait peur ! Écoute mon cœur, cervelle de véracrasse ! Il a failli lâcher ! Mais non ! Ton plan machiavélique n'a pas abouti ! Ça a raté ! Parce que je suis toujours là ! Ha ha ! Tu es dégoûté, hein ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! On dirait que tu vas tenter de m'achever ! Mais attends... Mais c'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire en plus ! Avec ta baguette pointée sur moi ! Et bien vas-y. Tue-moi. Achève tes obscures dessein et porte-moi le coup fatal ! Tue-moi que je puisse rejoindre l'au-delà et retrouver mes vénérés ancêtres ! Au fait, je suis Chaz. Chaz de Navarra.

- Harry Potter, répondit celui-ci, hébété.

- Ha bah oui, suis-je bête. Comment ai-je pu ne pas te reconnaître. Bref, tu ne me tues pas ? Ou préfères-tu prendre ton temps, ô grand barbare sans cœur que tu es ?

-Je ne comptais pas te tuer, après si tu insistes...

- Non ! Je tiens à la vie, merci. Assieds-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- Oui mais moi je viens ici souvent, toi non puisque je ne t'ai jamais vu.

- Et bien, je suis à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Mais encore ?

- D'un endroit.

- Lequel ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider...

- Cela m'étonnerais. Personne pratiquement ne connaît l'endroit que je recherche.

- Bon, tu me dis ce que c'est, oui ou non ?

- Le manoir Riddle.

La bombe était lâchée. Le garçon saurait-il que Riddle est le nom de famille de Voldemort ? Oui, c'était évident. Tout le monde le connaît maintenant... Rha ! Pourquoi avait-il ouvert sa bouche ? Il aurait pu sortir le même mensonge qu'à Dumbledore, mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'il l'ouvre ! On aurait dit Hagrid ! Non, c'est méchant pour lui. Serait-ce ses yeux verts ? Ou son aura d'innocence qui l'avait poussé à dire la vérité ? Il avait l'impression d'être sous véritasérum, incapable de mentir...

Le visage de Chaz s'assombrit.

- Merde... se dit Harry, c'est bon, je suis foutu.

- Pourquoi tu le cherches ? toute trace de joie avait déserté sa voix.

- Je dois parler à Tom.

Chaz haussa un sourcil à l'entente de l'appellation du mage noir. Rare étaient ceux qui osaient prononcer son nom, alors l'appeler par son prénom... Ce gars était suicidaire !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai besoin. C'est vital

Nouveau haussement de sourcil. En plus d'être suicidaire, il était bizarre...

- T'es au courant que quand il t'aura parlé, il ne te laissera pas partir ?

- Si, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il avait une expression déterminée sur le visage. Chaz soupira. Ce gars allait le regretter.

- Bon, suis-moi. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après.

Sa voix était de nouveau joyeuse.

- Pardon ? Tu sais où c'est ?

Chaz releva sa manche, révélant un tatouage noir comme la nuit en forme de serpent.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je me demande quand même quand j'arriverai à faire un chapitre de plus de 3000 mots... Enfin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Je devrais revenir dans deux semaines avec le chapitre 4 !

Bisous bisous !

Ti Cathy


	4. Rencontre et début des problèmes

Salut salut ! *évite une pierre* Je suis désolée ! Désolée d'être en retard ! *évite une pierre _et _une tomate pourrie* D'accord ! J'arrête de parler ! Je réponds aux reviews et je mets le chapitre ! Il est plus long que le précédent ! Enjoie quand même !

* * *

Un grand merci et des gros bisous à : **stormtrooper2, Waricel, Sedinette Michaelis, Chadeauw, Yumiko-no-Tamashi, LuLu. Ry. Nours, Chrome-chan96, ulqui's-girl, leosam59, daudra**

Vous êtes géniaux ! Merci encore !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Chadeauw : Salut ! Donc voilà le chapitre 4 ! (enfin) Je suis contente que le chapitre 3 t'aie plu ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi ! On fait un grand pas dans la fic dans ce chapitre ! Tu verras !

daudra : Bonjour et bienvenue ! Je suis contente que le début t'aie plu ! (A vrai dire j'étais assez fière des premières lignes) Voilà donc la suite !

* * *

En ce moment même, le grand Lord Voldemort était en plein rituel. Ses lèvres quasi-inexistantes étaient plissées sous l'excitation. Les orifices qui lui servaient de nez s'ouvraient et se refermaient comme les branchies d'un poisson. Le duvet de son crâne chauve était hérissé.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était sombre, seulement éclairée par des bougies. Les différentes lumières des sorts lancés par les mages se reflétaient sur les murs, faisant apparaître des ombres lugubres qui dansaient sur la pierre. Sur le sol, un pentacle avait été dessiné autour du Dark Lord avec du gros sel. Sur chacune des étoiles, on avait disposé un élément. Une plume de phœnix, Quelques gouttes de sang de Voldemort, une mue de serpent, des pétales de narcisses et une pointe de flèche trempée dans du sang de dragon. Cinq sorciers se placèrent devant les cinq branches, les horcruxes restants entre les mains. Pendant ce temps, un prêtre, habillé tout en noir et portant un masque leur tournait autour et répartissait de l'encens dans la salle en psalmodiant dans une langue inconnue. Un des sorciers que l'ont pu reconnaître comme étant Bellatrix Lestrange leva la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et s'exclama d'une voix forte et passionnée :

- Ô sainte Magie ! Mère de toute vie sur Terre ! J'invoque ta toute puissance ! Prends cette coupe ! Et transfère sa puissance dans mon maître absolu !

Lucius Malfoy présenta à son tour le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard :

- Ô auguste Magie ! Divine créatrice ! J'invoque ta toute puissance ! Prends ce médaillon ! Et transfère sa puissance dans mon maître absolu !

Walden Macnair leva Nagini, faisant attention à ne pas se faire mordre :

- Ô glorieuse Magie ! Berceau des berceaux ! J'invoque ta toute puissance ! Prends cet animal ! Et transfère sa puissance dans mon maître absolu !

Evan Rosier leva le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle :

- Ô bienheureuse Magie ! Guide suprême ! J'invoque ta toute puissance ! Prends ce diadème ! Et transfère sa puissance dans mon maître absolu !

Théodore Nott Sénior leva la bague des Gaunt :

- Ô vénérable Magie ! Dernière juge ! J'invoque ta toute puissance ! Prends cette bague ! Et transfère sa puissance dans mon maître absolu !

Puis les cinq reprirent tous ensemble :

- Ô sainte Magie ! Source de tout pouvoir en ce monde ! Entends nos prières ! Rends à notre maître sa puissance et sa beauté d'antan ! Magie ! Magie ! Toi qui as le pouvoir de réaliser les souhaits ! Donne à notre maître la beauté et la puissance ! Et nous serons à jamais tes serviteurs...

Le prêtre commençait à entrer en transe. Ses yeux se révulsaient et il tremblait, semblant communiquer à la Magie elle-même.

Soudain, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Les horcruxes se réduisirent en une poussière grisâtre qui s'envola dans les airs. Une épaisse fumée noire s'accumula au plafond et un vortex se créa. Des voix tout droit sorties de la profondeur du Tartare retentirent dans la pièce. Les ombres sur les murs prirent la forme de silhouettes humaines, leurs mains semblant vouloir agripper les vivants de la salle pour les tirer vers le royaume des morts. On entendit des gémissements, des cris...

Soudain, du vortex qui s'était formé au dessus de Voldemort jaillit une vague de sang épais qui tomba sur ce dernier, dégoulinant sur ses vêtements et sur le sol. Quand l'hémoglobine toucha le sel du pentacle, celui-ci prit feu. Le feu se rapprocha du seigneur des ténèbres. Les voix se firent de plus en plus fortes, de plus en plus terrifiantes. Les silhouettes sur les murs avaient leur bras tendus vers le plafond, comme si elles se réjouissaient des évènements. Le prêtre fut pris d'un rire démentiel, ses yeux étaient révulsés. Bellatrix eut peur pour son maître mais avait pour ordre de ne pas bouger et de rester à sa place. Lucius commençait à se demander s'ils ne faisaient pas une bêtise. Macnair tremblait de peur, sursautant à chaque bruit un peu brusque. Seuls Rosier et Nott restaient impassibles, la préoccupation se reflétant dans leurs yeux.

Le feu atteignit Voldemort. Il resta immobile et silencieux quand les flammes léchèrent sa peau. Le brasier augmenta tout d'un coup et le recouvrit. On attendit durant de longues secondes, de longues minutes qui parurent des heures.

Tout à coup, tout cessa. Les silhouettes, la fumée et le vortex disparurent. Plus de voix, plus de feu, plus de pentacle ni d'éléments de rituel, seulement un long silence pesant. La forme du Dark Lord était là, à genoux, assise sur ses talons et les genoux écartés. Ses vêtements avaient été brûlés, laissant voir son corps nu et noirci par la cendre. Il avait la tête baissée, et des cheveux noirs ébènes qui lui arrivaient juste en dessous des épaules retombaient devant ses yeux.

Voldemort leva ses mains et les regarda, admirant les changements qu'il ressentait. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard carmin dans ceux de ses disciples.

Les sorciers présents frissonnèrent quand ses lèvres pleines et pourpres s'étirèrent en un sourire au combien inquiétant. Le sorcier noir le plus dangereux de tous les temps, le Seigneur absolu des ténèbres, l'homme pouvant rivaliser avec Dumbledore, avait retrouvé sa puissance d'antan et son apparence hypnotique...

* * *

Chaz entra en trombe dans la salle de rituel, tenant Harry par la main, criant un «Maître !» et brisant le silence pesant dans lequel la pièce était auparavant plongée. Tous les sorciers présents le regardèrent, effarés. Voldemort leva la tête doucement. Très doucement. Trop doucement. Il planta ses yeux carmins dans ceux de Chaz et lui dit :

- J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison de m'interrompre dans ce moment crucial, _Chaz_.

Dès que le Lord ouvrit la bouche, Harry se sentit fondre. Enfin ! Enfin Tom et lui étaient réunis ! Il était là ! Juste devant lui ! Il avait réussi !

Chaz, quant à lui, ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur qui le caractérisait. Suicidaire ou idiot fini ? Ou peut-être les deux en même temps ?

- Et bien en fait je vous amène quelqu'un qui voulait _absolument _vous parler. Et puis comme c'est quelqu'un d'assez important... Oui non mais quand je dis important, c'est important pour tout le monde vous voyez ? Parce qu'il y a des gens qui sont importants pour moi et pas pour Macnair par exemple. Ou bien des gens qui sont importants pour macnair et pas pour vous. Mais là non ! C'est quelqu'un d'important pour tout le monde ! C'est quelqu'un d'important universellement parlant ! Il existe ce mot ? J'en sais rien... Bon c'est pas grave... Oui donc je disais. Donc je me suis dis "Chaz, tu dois l'amener à ton maître !" Mais après, mon instinct de survie m'a dit : "Chaz, je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée". Mais je me suis dis que si je ne vous amenais pas cette personne maintenant, je n'allais plus seulement mourir ! J'allais mourir, ressusciter, re-mourir, re-ressusciter, et re-re-mourir ! Donc je suis venu vous voir, bravant tous les dangers ! On a même essayer de m'empêcher de venir ! Mais je ne les ai pas écoutés. Et donc me voilà !

- Et qui est donc cette personne si importante ?

Il avait vraiment _tout _compris à ce qu'avait dis Chaz ?

- Tadaam ! C'est Harry Potter ! dit-il en montrant Harry qui était caché derrière lui.

Le silence s'abattit dans la salle. Voldemort fronça les sourcils, puis se leva. Un sous-fifre vint immédiatement lui donner de quoi se vêtir et il s'avança ensuite vers sa némésis de toujours.

Il se passa ensuite quelque chose qui choqua tout le monde et les laissa bouche-bée. Harry s'avança vers leur maître à tous, leur maître absolu, leur maître craint et respecté puis le prit dans ses bras. Il enfouit son cou dans le torse du dark lord, et respira son odeur à plein poumon.

Immédiatement, Voldemort écarta violemment Harry de lui comme s'il avait été brûlé. Il épousseta ses vêtements avec une ostensible grimace de dégoût puis plongea son regard qui promettait milles souffrances dans celui de celui qui avait _osé _le toucher.

- Je l'avais bien dis, ce gars est complètement barge, marmonna Chaz.

Voldemort se tourna alors vers Chaz et lui demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

- "Barge ?" C'est à dire ?

- Ben... Quand il parlait de vous, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux, et puis il était passionné ! Il disait des trucs vraiment flippants genre "Mais quand il me verra, il me reconnaîtra !", "On s'aimera envers et contre tout !" tout ça ! Ha ! Et sur le chemin, à un moment, il s'est complètement déconnecté de la réalité ! J'avais beau l'appeler, rien ! Je crois même qu'à un moment il a soupiré votre nom ! Non mais je vous le dis ! Ce gars, il est bien sympa, mais il est complètement fêlé !

Les sourcils de Voldemort se froncèrent un peu plus. Il réfléchit deux secondes, puis appela :

- Lucius ! Viens et donne-moi ton bras.

Le blond s'exécuta et le dark lord appuya sur sa marque des ténèbres. Quelques instants plus tard, Severus Snape apparut.

- Maître ?

- Severus, j'aimerais que tu examines monsieur Potter ici présent.

- Potter ?

- Es-tu sourd ou le fais-tu exprès ? Oui, Potter. Et puis dépêche-toi, ma patience n'est pas infinie.

- Oui maître.

En examinant de son élève, Snape lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Êtes-vous fou ou simplement diminué intellectuellement parlant ? Le maître veut vous tuer et vous vous jeter entre ses griffes ! Je vous savais idiot et suicidaire mais à ce point !

- Que voulez-vous, nous nous aimons, lui et moi. C'est l'Amour, avec un grand "A", vous comprenez ? Non, bien sûr que non vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, d'être amoureux et d'être séparé de sa moitié ! De souffrir de son absence ! De se sentir incomplet !

À ces mots, Snape se traita mentalement d'idiot. Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien remarquer ? Il se leva et dit à son maître :

- Pas besoin de chercher plus loin, Maître. Il est en parfaite santé mais sous l'emprise d'Amortentia.

Le maître leva élégamment un sourcil. Ce qui fit soupirer Harry comme une adolescente en chaleur.

- Alors soigne-le ! C'est insupportable !

- Oui maître. Je dois avoir l'antidote dans ma réserve. Puis-je aller le chercher ?

- Fait ! Mais vite !

Snape disparut et revint un peu plus tard avec une fiole en main. Il fit asseoir Potter et lui fit boire l'antidote. Celui-ci, aussitôt le mélange ingurgité, se mit à tousser à s'en arracher les poumons.

* * *

Harry était toujours coincé dans son esprit. Il se félicitait d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir sombré dans la folie parce qu'il était prisonnier de son propre corps ou dans la dépression tellement l'usurpateur qui occupait son corps était stupide. Il n'empêche que cette potion était terriblement dangereuse. Dangereuse et vicieuse, qui plus est. Elle te faisait tomber sous son emprise sans même que tu t'en rendes compte, tel un poison. Elle t'emprisonnait dans ton propre esprit et plaçait Merlin-sait-quel être à ta place. Elle te forçait à regarder ton corps halluciner, devenir fou et voir apparaître ta soi-disant «moitié» comme Bernadette Soubirous avait vu la vierge à la grotte de Massabielle. Ton corps marchait dans son sens, aimait ça. Et le pire du pire, c'était que la personne de qui l'usurpateur et ton corps tombaient amoureux, c'était une personne que tu aimais au fond de ton âme. Et cela terrorisait Harry. Car Harry n'était pas amoureux de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées quand un tunnel sombre apparut. Sombre ? Non. Une lueur, une toute petite lumière persistait au bout. Tel un gryffondor, il sauta sur ses pieds et courut. Il courut, courut. Il courut longtemps. La lumière grossissait. De plus en plus. Enfin, Harry l'atteint et plongea dedans.

* * *

- Ça y est Potter ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

- Où suis-je ?

- Au manoir Riddle.

- Ha oui... Le manoir Riddle...

Voldemort s'avança.

- Harry Potter. Tu comprendras que, maintenant que tu connais l'emplacement de mon manoir, je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

- On va faire un deal. J'oublie tout ça et je rentre tranquillement à Poudlard pour continuer ma scolarité. Comme ça tout le monde est content. Je vous jure que je ne dirai rien. Vous avez ma parole. Ma parole de Potter.

- Je t'ai chez moi, il serait impoli de te laisser partir comme ça. Je serais un très mauvais hôte.

- Je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je me vois dans l'obligation d'insister. Crabbe, Goyle, amenez-le dans sa suite dans les cachots. Je crois qu'il reste une place dans la cellule de Nolmë.

* * *

_Je n'ai pas choisi les éléments du rituel au hasard. La phœnix représente la résurrection, le serpent la ruse, la résurrection (mue) et Salazard, le narcisse la beauté (Cf Narcisse de la mythologie grecque) et le sang de dragon la puissance absolue. Après, pour le rituel il faut du sang de Voldemort. Voilà voilà !_

* * *

Et voilà ! Le chapitre est fini ! J'avoue que je suis assez fière de mon rituel. Il vous plaît ? Je ne mets plus de date pour les chapitres pour éviter de me faire taper mais je me fixe quand même des deadlines pour éviter de vous faire trop attendre.

Bisous à la prochaine !

Au passage, heu... review ?

Ti Cathy


End file.
